Unfaithful
by pnkpanthawitch03
Summary: What if you married an allstar quidditch player and you had the perfect life? Except there was one problem. You were in love with your old school lover... DH later years... passion deciet and memories ...
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, Draco, Viktor krum or the wizarding world :) however these are my ideas :p   
  
26 year old Hermione woke ready for another day in her not so wonderful life. She was living the fairy tale that most of the girls in the wizarding world dreamed of. She was married to Viktor Krum, the 29 year old star quidditch player. They were the perfect couple to the outside world, she was the head of H.E.L.P (House. Elf. Liberation. Program.) which had spun from S.P.E.W and the company was successfully changing peoples attitudes toward House Elves. Her Husband was one of the best seekers in Quidditch. They both made more money than average and their joint incomes made them high society. They were at every party worth being at and every major benefit.   
  
  
  
They were not happy however. Viktor had a little problem keeping his snake in the right gardens and Hermione was well aware of it. He was completely faithfull to Hermione for the first two years of their marriage, but for for the past four when he toured the country with his quidditch team and a countless number of women. He managed to hide it from the wizarding world press, but the world was not his wife. Hermione was, and she was not as stupid as the rest of the world. It took her a few months to figure it out and then she was still in disbelief.   
  
He seemed so faithful and kind and in love with her. They used to talk for hours and hours before they fell alseep in each others arms. Happy. They were totally and completely happy. But now, now they would avoid each other. They talked rarely and most of the time they slept in seperate rooms. Their marriage was practically over, they remained married for public reasons. Neither of them wanted to face a nasty divorce, and both had accepted this fact.   
  
So when Hermione woke up she was just expectng the same old routine. She showered, and pampered and dressed herself for a day at work. She was meeting with the minister and another man from the Ministry of Magic. She wore a red v-neck blouse and long jean skirt. The new minister was Derrick Fount. He was a young minister about 35 and he was a casual man. He hated dressing up and therefore he made it clear that everyone else was allowed to wear casual clothes in his presence.   
  
Hermione grabbed her purse off of the kitchen table and looked at Krum who was reading the daily prophet. "I'm going to work now." She said he simply nodded and took a drink from his coffee. "Luv you to." Hermione said sarcastically as she apparated to Andrea's, an expensive diner where she would be meeting with the Minister and his guest.   
  
"My Hermione you get more lovely every time I see you." Derrick Hugged her and they sat down.   
  
  
  
"Thank you Derrick. Is your friend still goin to join us?"   
  
  
  
"Yes yes he was in Salem, America but he should be here any minute. There he is now." Derrrick stood as a tall buff blonde man came over to their table.   
  
  
  
"Hey Derrick." His drawl was sexy and familiar. "I got held up in Salem."   
  
"That's quite alright. Draco this is Mrs. Hermione Krum head of H.E.L.P. Hermione this is Draco Malfoy, a damn good auror." They shook hands and Draco smirked.   
  
"We've met, although the title of Mrs. Krum had not yet been bestowed upon you Hermione. Is it Viktor?"   
  
"Yes." She displayed her large diamond ring. "Happily married for 6 years now."  
  
"And I'm still a poor bachelor." They ordered lunch and started disscussing H.E.L.P.   
  
"Hermione, I'm worried about your safety, we've been recieving unsettling letters in the ministry about H.E.L.P." Derrick said seriously.   
  
"I know Derrick but i will not be altered on my opinions."  
  
"I don't expect you to Hermione. But do me a favor. Let me have an auror with you, on call 24/7. Nothing is more important to me than friendship and you have been a good friend to me."   
  
"Thank you Derrick but i don't believe it's neccesary..."   
  
"It is Hermione. You are in danger, If you don't voluntarily accept the guard I'll follow you anyway. It's my job, and I'm very good at my job." Draco said also serious.   
  
"I don't doubt your ableness Draco, I just don't feel its neccesarry. I'm 26, I can protect myself."   
  
"He's right Hermione. You'll be tailed either with your approval or with out i just felt it unneccesary to kepp you in the dark and frighten you more." Derrick said as their drinks arrived.   
  
"Mr. Minister this note just arrived for you." The waiter said handing Derrick a sheet of paper. He sighed and stood up.   
  
"I'm afraid I have to get back too the office. I can't even have a damn lunch with two friends."   
  
"Thanks for coming Derrick it was nice we should have lunch more ofen." Hermione let him kiss her cheek and then she was alone with Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Going Home

Hermione sipped at her drink and glanced around nervously while Draco stared at her. "How was the wedding?"  
  
"Fine, Fine. It was really beautiful. Viktors mom and my mom did a wonderful job setting it up. There was hundreds of people there. It was rather frightening actually."   
  
"Hundreds really?" she nodded. "You know becuase my invitation must have been lost in the post."   
  
"Don't do this Draco, do you really think Krum would have let you in?" She sighed.   
  
"No I wouldn't have come anyway, but the gesture would have been nice." Draco took a strong swig of his own drink. "So can I be there when you tell him its me who'll be following you." He looked amused.   
  
"I doubt he'll care."   
  
"You all having problems again?" He looked concerned. The last time Hermione and Krum had problems had been before their marriage. It had also been when Draco had fallen in love with Hermione.   
  
"When aren't we. You know how he is, the stupid oaf. I didn't mean that... It's just that.. "   
  
"He's a bastard Hermione. I know, don't make him a good man, I don't care what you two do in public, your over. It's written all over your face. When was the last time you had a good sleep?"   
  
"Look I don't feel like talking to you right now. What were your intentions? Did you think you would show up 6yrs later and everything would be ok again?" Hermione shuddered. "I can't deal with you right now." She stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Draco threw some galleons on the table and followed her.   
  
  
  
Hermione threw her purse on the counter and went upstairs to her room. She layed down on her bed. She was just drifting to sleep when someone crawled into bed next to her. Strong arms wrapped around her. "Hermione I Love you." She opened her eyes and found herself a few inches from Draco. He kissed her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was crying, she had tears running down her face and on her pillow. Her room was hers alone, one of the perks of being Head Girl. She took the diamond ring Krum had given her off and threw it at the door. It hit Draco in the Head as he came through the door after her. "Sorry." Hermione said. "What do you need?" She was still crying and he walked over to her. He hugged her.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded.   
  
"He just drives me crazy sometimes." She was whispering, she wasn't ok, He could tell she was lying. Then she did something that stunned him, she kissed him softly. He pulled away and she stopped him. He kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Draco." She mumbled as he pulled her shirt off and dragged her towards the bed. She kissed him again and pulled his shirt off.   
  
"Hermione..." He stopped her hands as they roamed down to his pants. "I would love to do this, but your engadged." As an answer she kissed him to silence and put her hands back on his pants zipper. He didn't protest anymore as she pulled his pants off and stood in front of him. She slowly stripped her clothes in front of him enjoying the obvious frustration he was feeling at her not letting him undress her. He pulled off his top and grabbed Hermione as she went for her bra. "That's my job." He murmured and laid her down on the bed. Draco kissed her body wanting all of her at once and she finally pulled him back up to her mouth. Draco carefully slipped into her as she clung to him, pain and joy flooded her at the same time. She moaned his name and he smiled.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
